Resisting the Urge
by Blood.Soaked.Skull
Summary: Natsu goes into Frenzy, and Lucy is his target... One shot with a lemon at the end, might add more chapters...might not... LuNa and a hint of LeGa... Enjoy... Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale in the slightest. WARNING: I cant spell. so if i missed something forgive me...just now noticing Luce's name is spelt with an e, not a y... Dang... -*-


The stone was cold and damp on their backs, Erza was the first to wake, her red hair clinging to any moisture it came into contact with. Her armor was beaten and broken, hanging off her in chunks. Looking around she saw her few companions were battered as badly as she was, blood slipping from cuts over unconscious forms. The three females were chained to the wall across from the males. Levy had bruises all over her stomach that made the red haired mage grimmise. Lucy was changed between them, blood seeping from what seemed like every pore. Erza pulled at her restraints to no avail. The men start stirring, Natsu is sweating more than he should.

_Is he sick or something?_ She thinks to herself. _Lets hope not, we need all the strength we can muster to get out of this alive. _A muffled groan draws her attention.

"It feels like someone took a shovel t my head…" Gajeel muttered.

"If thats all you feel you're lucky." Erza scoffed.

"Well I'm going to guess that we failed miserably at this mission. So much for it only being a small Dark Guild… Talk about misinformed." the Dragon slayer sighed. "Any way, they should know to bind an Iron Dragon with anything but iron….Dumb asses." He grinned, revealing a bloodstained smile, before taking a bite out of his restraints.

"Try to be a bit more quiet. we don't want them figuring out you eat this stuff." The redhead warned, glancing up the stairs.

After freeing himself, and smacking Grey to wake him up, Gajeel began to chew on Natsu's restraints. _Is he…? _Gajeel sniffed the other dragon cautiously, _Oh shit…. Well I guess we may need that kind of power to get out of here. _

"Whats up? Why are you staring at him like that?" The Ice Mage questioned Gajeel as he froze his restraints before he shattered them, then walking to the women to free them.

"How old is he?" the Slayer asked.

"Natsu is seventeen." Erza replied rubbing her sore wrists.

"Im surprised its starting this late then." Gajeel muttered.

They were all free, the three awake were trying to wake the others as quietly as possible. Levy and Lucy woke easily, rubbing their eyes, attempting to send the sleep away.

"Ya he really doesn't look good." Grey said, worry trailed in his voice, drawing Lucy's attention to the young Fire Dragon.

"Gajeel what's wrong with him?" Levy asked worriedly.

Natsu groaned, his nails extending into talons that carved the stone floor as he clawed at it in pain.

"You all know that Dragon Slayers aren't completely human. and there is a time when our magic reduces the amount of humanity within us, bringing us to a nearly entirely dragonic state. It usually happens when a slayer hits puberty, it happens, but its never that bad, most of the time you're still sane enough to remove yourself from the situation. But this…. Its clear he has already picked a mate, so since its his first time its going to be rough." The Iron Dragon took a breath.

"I think that may have been the most I've ever heard you say in one go." Levy chuckled. "Who do you think hes targeted? Are they here?"

"Oh there here alright. Lucy, are you going to break him? Send him into one hell of a depression or will you accept him? We only mate once in our lives, you're all hes got." Gajeel's tone was low and serious.

"THATS A LOT TO SPRING ON A GIRL ALL AT ONCE!" Lucy's yell woke the Fire Dragon.

Natsu's hands flew to his chest, hugging himself as the pain in his spine rippled up and down his back.

"Natsu!" Erza panicked, Gajeel pushed the others away from the Flame Mage, who was in a ball on the floor hunched over his knees gasping for air.

"Theres nothing we can do for him at this point." Gajeel growled in Natsu's direction, he pulled Levy behind him. "He's going into Frenzy whether we like it or not."

"What the hell is up with his spine?!" Grey was shocked as he watched the dark red spines force their way through Natsu's skin. making the Fire Dragon scream in agony.

Natsu weased for air, he was sweating bullets, his eyes widened as his shoulder blades pride themselves up and off his back, giving way to large red, russet, scaled wings. The dragon cried out, but now not a scream,but the roar of a wild beast.

His fangs elongated, a thick tail grew from the base of his spine, his eyes changed, going from there kind, easy going dark brown, to a blood thirsty ruby flecked with gold. His scales trailled up his arms and shins. His skin was tougher, and the same color as his wings. His hair stiffened and pulled back from his forehead. Natsu Dragneal flicked his now forked tongue, and walked to the group slowly. He stared murderously at Gajeel.

"Calm down, we're not trying to stop you." The Iron Dragon tried to reason with the Flame Dragon cautiously, he growled.

"Natsu." Lucy said with a good amount of authority. Immediately drawing his attention, she stepped to him, he was a good head taller than her like this.

"Carefull blondy…" Gajeel warned.

The dragon bent his head to rest his forehead on Lucy's shoulder, her heart was racing, slowly she brought her hands up to wrap around him. With a quick movement he pinned her to the floor. Flicking his tongue over her body, examining her injuries, and other areas. Stopping above her breasts.

"No.." Natsu growled and threw himself off her into the wall, punching it. "I will… not.. Lucy…" His voice was corse, as if someone had lined his vocal cords with sand paper. "Stay…. Go up…. and I may kill you…" he growled as he walked up the stairs and broke the door down. Leaving to face the entire Dark Guild alone.

"Natsu no!" Erza stood to follow him.

"STAY!" The dragon barked.

"Calm down, no one up there can stand up to a dragon's Frenzy ." Gajeel reasoned with her.

"He's right. We should just stay put for now." Grey replied, searching around for what little of their clothes may have been spared in the abuse.

"Hey…. I thought you said they lose most of their sanity…. what happened?" Levy Looked up at Gajeel who had slumped down at the wall.

"In all honesty I have no idea how he was able to resist that. He was that close to his target, but he stopped himself from even marking her. Its… almost incredible." Gajeel was clearly more than stunned.

"Natsu hit puberty a while ago, why do you think it waited this long to happen?"Grey had created a chair of ice, earning annoyed glares from his team mates. "What? If were gonna wait we may as well have somewhere to sit." He leaned forward and placed his hands together. "Ice Make… Livingroom?" he tried, and created a fully furnished living room with a sopha, another chair, and lamps that looked very out of place in the small cobblestone dungeon.

"Fine," Erza said reluctantly sitting on the cold couch. "but I still don't believe it was right to just let

him go up there on his own."

"Its different for every dragon. For me it started when I was twelve, and its happened once a year ever since, but never full out because I haven't found my mate." _But that might change this year… _He threw a quick glance at Levy. "Once we find our mate, _**that **_happens…" He gestured up the stairs to where Natsu was rampaging above. "That was clearly his first time, seeing as it looked incredibly painful. But usually you know a month in advance, you start getting these weird kinky dreams, and you start getting ancy." He twitched, unwilling to share more. "The only thing is that the longer you resist it the more painful it becomes when you do finally get into it."

"So when he can't resist it any more I'm screwed? Literally?" The blond crossed her arms, worriedly.

"Pretty much, blondy." The Iron Dragon sighed.

"And there isn't anything we can do to help him get a grip on himself?" Levy asked.

"Unless you're willing to strap Bunny-Girl to a silver platter and serve her up to him, no. Nothing." Gajeel mumbled.

"The noise above has stopped." Erza noted, making her way to the stairs.

"Well if what Gajeel said is true then it wouldnt suprise me if he finished em all off already." Grey stood, brushing off his pants.

"Let me go up first. We don't know if hes still up there or not." Gajeel groaned, unamused. _Hes probably long gone by now…_

The Dark Guild had been reduced to a pile of ashes, with random twitching human like forms scattered about. The stench of crisp burnt flesh was ever present as the group made their way through the rubble to the outside of the burnt fortress.

"When we get back to the Guild, we will not tell what happened with Natsu here, the Master is the only one who will be completely informed." Erza took her usual place of authority.

When the group arrived back at the guild, they did just that, reported back to the Master, and told no one else.

_Its risky, but I really should go check on Natsu. Assuming hes home… _Lucy rolled her eyes. _Then again…. Happy is here claiming Natsu kicked him to the curb._ She stood. Telling everyone she was heading home, she left the guild in the direction of the fire dragons house. The evening air was cool as it blew across her skin as she walked, sweeping the golden strands from her face. The hill up to Natsu's house was steep, and eerily quiet. as if all living things had left the area. Bringing herself to the door, she stood in front of it, waiting to knock but thinking.

Natsu, who was in his room, could smell her from a mile away.

_Is he in there? _She wondered.

_Go away…. _Her strawberry vanilla scent wafting through the house, trying to pull him to the door.

_I don't want to leave him alone like this… _She clenched a fist

_Don't knock…_ He wanted her, but not to hurt her.

_I need to try…_ She looked up at the door

_I will hurt you… _He clutched his head. trying to push her out.

_He wouldn't hurt me… _She knocked.

Natsu stood, thumping down the stairs, to stand at the door not opening it. "Why would you come here?" His voice still raspy like before.

She shivered. "I'm not going to reject you. You're my partner, my best friend, and I don't mind…." She paused. "being your lover… Infact I would like it… If you will have me." She stammered nervously.

"Even with me as I am? This hideous form? These scales covering almost every inch of my body?" He leaned forward resting his forehead on the door, shutting his eyes.

"You're still you aren't you? You're still Natsu. Meaning I still love you." She pulled the door open slowly, to reveal the same tall russet and salmon humanoid dragon before her. she stepped forward and gingerly wrapped her hands around the scaled form. He pulled her inside the room, turning to pull the door shut with his tail. Lucy looked around the house, it was cleaner than she had expected, she squeaked as he picked her up. looking up at him, his face still familiar, she could see something different in his eyes, but she couldn't pinpoint it. The walk up the stairs was hard for him, trying not to take her here on the cold wood floor. Pushing the door to his room open he placed her on his bed.

"I won't watch." He turned away. Lucy took that as her cue to undress, stripping to her panties and her bra, he was already only in pants, his back was evenly toned and incredibly muscular, but not overly bulky. She blushed, standing silently she walked to him and took his hand turning him around and pulling him onto the bed on top of her.

"You sure? remember… This will commit me to you, and you to me, for life. You want that?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes Natsu." She smiled lightly at him.

He bent his head to her neck, licking it, trailing his rough tongue down her neck to her chest, moving to her left arm. His fangs ached to mark her, to make her his and to make it clear. opening his mouth, he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of her bicep. Lapping up any blood that happened to fall from the wound when he let go. He trailed his hands up her stomach to her back so he could unclasp her bra, before throwing it to the side and cupping one large supple breast in his hand, he took the other in his mouth and sucked it, he could feel himself wanting her, the urge growing, to take her, to push himself deep within her and be sure no one could take her from him. He shivered as she reached down to stroke the bulge growing between his legs, with each touch it grew firmer, begging for release.

"I can't wait…." He rasped as he cut her panties off with his claws, kicking his pants off he released his pulsing member. She lifted one leg around his waist, and raking her hands along his scaled back, drawing a low growl out of him. He positioned himself before her, slowly pushing himself inside, his mate went rigged. He quickly pushed himself inside, feeling his sanity snap, he pinned her arms above her head and held her down as he pumped his thick member rapidly in and out of her. Lucy groaned with pleasure as he pushed her further into bliss. He leaned his head to her shoulder, near her mark, growling, holding her leg up, allowing himself for better access. Ramming her, earning him a lust filled moan from his partner, he smiled.

"N-Natsu! I'm gonna…" She stammered softly.

He groaned as he forced himself entirely inside her before releasing himself within her, the heat washing over her in waves. She clutched onto him as she climaxed. They stayed frozen for a moment, before shakily collapsing onto each other. Natsu rolled to her side, his sanity returning.

"This time… Can I spend the night here?" Lucy asked with a slight smile.

"Of course." He smiled at her, planting a light peck on her forehead. She paused a moment, then leaned up, kissing him, he wrapped his hand around her back pulling her closer to him, then pulling the blanket up over them for the night. Sleeping blissfully in eachothers arms.

...

The Next morning the Guild was lively as ever. The normal brawl going on in the middle of the room. Members laughing and drinking, chatting and looking for jobs. Erza speaking with Mirajane, Juvia fawning over the sleeping Grey. Gajeel reading over Levy's shoulder, trying to decipher what she was reading so easily. The guild doors opened, Lucy stepped inside, flanked by a tall russet salmon humanoid dragon.

"Hey everyone!" Lucy said smiling.

The guild went quiet.

A/N: How was it? I left a few things open so I could continue if enough people like it. Let me know. It was my first time writing a lemon and a first writing anything for Fairy Tale. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
